Et le verre se brisa
by JustePhi
Summary: "Il avait vu Sherlock lâcher son verre, horrifié, il avait vu Lestrade quitter la pièce en urgence. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Quelqu'un allait mourir, ici, maintenant, le jour de son mariage." [Saison 3 - Episode 2]


**Et le verre se brisa  
**

« Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Bien sûr que quelque chose n'allait pas. John savait que les choses allaient mal tourner, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dès lors que Sherlock participait à un évènement social quelconque, où il devait parler en public de surcroît, il y avait forcément un risque que les choses tournent mal. Il le savait, mais avait tout de même demandé à Sherlock de faire un discours à son mariage. Car Holmes était son meilleur ami quoi qu'il arrive, et dieu sait qu'il le regrettait amèrement certains jours.

Aujourd'hui, par exemple.

John s'était pourtant préparé à tout, les invités insultés et humiliés, l'abus d'alcool (qui donnait de très mauvais résultats), un discours hautement embarrassant – et ne parlons même pas de la danse. Il s'était préparé à tout, absolument tout, avec une appréhension grandissante, car Holmes était, avant toute chose, le dernier des enfoirés.

Mais ça, _ça_ , c'était vraiment mauvais signe.

Il avait vu Sherlock lâcher son verre, horrifié, il avait vu Lestrade quitter la pièce en urgence. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Quelqu'un allait mourir, ici, maintenant, le jour de son mariage.

* * *

"John est aussi quelqu'un de super, poursuivait Sherlock en arpentant la pièce. Je ne le répèterai jamais assez. Je pourrais disserter toute la nuit sur la profondeur et la complexité de ses…de ses pull-overs. Il sait cuisiner aussi, cuisiner, euh…des trucs. Avec des petits pois. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être pas lui. Mais il sait chanter par contre. Lui, ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

Sa voix sembla dérailler. Les autres invités le dévisageaient, horrifiés. Ils semblaient penser " _Et voilà, le copain psychopathe de John a pêté les plombs. Ça devait finir par arriver._ » Comme si la folie était inévitable, dès lors que vous ne correspondiez pas à la norme. Sherlock le savait très bien, vivait cela au quotidien et ne s'en souciait pas.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un allait mourir s'il ne trouvait pas la réponse. _Ça_ , ça le rendait dingue. Il continua de fulminer et de parcourir la pièce, parlant tout seul, tout son corps agité de gestes brusques et terrifiants.

"Et si on parlait de meurtres ? Pardon, j'ai dit meurtres ? Je voulais dire mariage. Encore que, ce n'est pas très différent quand on y réfléchit. Deux personnes qui se connaissent, l'une d'entre elles meurt, et c'est fini. »

Il se tut, sembla réfléchir un instant, et ajouta :

« Le meurtre est plus rapide, par contre. »

De l'autre côté de la salle, John ne put retenir un gémissement de désespoir.

Sherlock parlait à voix haute sans cesser de réfléchir, luttant contre lui-même, à la recherche de la clé de l'énigme. Le sang courait sous son crâne. C'était étrange, ce sentiment d'urgence. L'urgence de résoudre l'affaire, pas pour servir ses propres intérêts, mais pour sauver le mariage de John – et une vie humaine, accessoirement.

"Allez ! S'écria-t-il. Qui pourrait se faire tuer, ici ?

\- Vous ? Suggéra Madame Hudson. »

Sherlock roula des yeux et ne répondit pas, en lui retirant son verre de vin des mains. Il scruta la foule, à la recherche de réponses, d'une victime potentielle. Hommes, femmes, enfants, des jeunes, des pas-si-jeune, les robes colorées et les costumes sombres, les chapeaux ridicules et les chaussures hors-de-prix, les oncles, les tantes, les parents, les amis, les amis pas-si-proches-que-ça, c'était trop d'informations d'un coup, trop d'indices – même pour lui.

"Il y en a trop, trop, trop !" Hurla-t-il en sentant sa voix dérailler de nouveau.

Il cessa de marcher, rassembla ses souvenirs de la veille.

Là, au milieu de la foule et de la multitude de détails qui peuplent son esprit, un visage. Une femme.

« _La jeune femme qui a dîné avec un fantôme, elle, elle savait. Elle connaissait le deuxième prénom de John, la date de son mariage, elle est peut-être_ – »

Il sentit une main sur son visage et rêva plutôt qu'il ne vit un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Celui de La Femme. Bien sûr. Il _fallait_ qu'elle soit là. D'une certaine manière, elle était toujours là. Il repoussa sa main et s'écria :

"Va-t'en ! J'essaie de me concentrer."

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le monde avait disparu. Il était seul, au tribunal. A son propre procès, peut-être. Pas vraiment seul : Mycroft était là. Depuis toujours, Mycroft était le surmoi de Sherlock, le reflet de sa propre conscience.

"Cette femme…c'est peut-être une coïncidence. Dit Sherlock.  
\- Oh, Sherlock, soupira Mycroft, déçu. Qu'avons-nous dit à propos des coïncidences ?  
\- Je sais. Que l'univers est rarement aussi paresseux."

 _Pense plus vite_ , murmura une voix. _Quelqu'un va bientôt mourir, sinon_.

"La probabilité est donc – Reprit Mycroft.  
\- Quelqu'un a tout mis en oeuvre pour être présent à ce mariage.  
\- Tout mis en œuvre ?  
\- Mensonges. Fausses identités.  
\- Ce qui veut dire ?"

 _Dépêche-toi, Sherlock. Plus vite._

« Meurtre avec préméditation.  
\- Ce qui signifie ?  
\- Il est intelligent. Organisé.  
\- Certes. Mais encore ? »

 _Plus vite._

Sherlock rouvrit les yeux, de nouveau face à la foule – face au monde réel. La victime est juste là, vie parmi d'autres, et il y en a trop, trop trop.

 _Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite._

Il s'arrête. Du coin de l'œil, il a vu le Commandant, l'ami de John, se lever et partir. Elle est là, sa réponse. Il se lance à sa suite.

Le verre de champagne a glissé, et se brise sur le sol.


End file.
